


Be frank

by 0086ad



Category: Beach Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: They're hugging during the game, but I don't think they're doing well (height difference) (but it's cute)
Relationships: Julius Thole/Clemens Wickler





	Be frank

**Author's Note:**

> I like indoor volleyball, but in beach volleyball, there are two players and no coaching during the match…there are only two…
> 
> I was very excited.  
The game is fun, and it ends faster than indoor volleyball. Recommended!!

"I want to hug you."  
"I always hug during the game."  
"That's not…I want to squeeze the body of Clemens more. And so…"

Julius pointing at his knee on the couch.  
It looks like you want to sit face to face, but you ignore it and sit with your back facing. I did it myself, but what is this situation?

"This is what I wanted to do."

He hugged around his chest and looked satisfied. ... but in the meantime, I was a little concerned that his hand seemed to stroke the prominence of his chest.

"Julius, not yet?"  
"Do you want to next?"

What's next? It was probably…when I thought about it, I swept his hand away and stood up.

"No!"  
"Clemens…"  
"I don't want to be swept away by the atmosphere! Tell me honestly what you tried to do. If it is as I imagine, I can accept it."  
"Clemens???"

Julius is stunned by the unexpected response.

"Really?"  
"So tell me."

Julius puts his hand on Clemens' hand and kisses his palm.

"I want to make love to you."  
"Sure."

He sat next to me saying so. The sofa sinks a little.

"Do not force it."  
"Then can I kiss your lips?"

When I heard that, he turned his face to me and smiled a little, so I pushed him down with great affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to watch their videos on youtube without reading my sentences.


End file.
